Can it be, Us Today?
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: Vday fic. Usagi wins a blind date from a radio contest orchestrated by a nameless benefactor.


-1Author's Notes: You may not like the ending -- it may seem a bit rushed -- but this is the way I wanted it to end. I hope that you enjoy the story.

**Title**: _Can It Be, Us Today_?

**Rating**: _PG_

**Author**: _TsukinoHikage_

The shopping district wasn't as crowded as Usagi had imagined it would be, and as she wound her way through the markets, shopping bag in one hand, she chewed nervously at her lip. Everyone else would be busy confirming their reservations for tomorrow night, making sure that their gifts were perfect. Everything had to be just right for the day that they honored their partner, displaying their love for everyone to see. While she, Tsukino Usagi, was buying just enough food to make a meal for one lonely person.

A large sign in front of her advertised carriage rides, a discount for couples on the upcoming holiday. Valentine's Day had turned into a circus where the chocolate factories and flower shops competed for the best turn out. It seemed that fewer and fewer people cared about the spirit of demonstrating your love, instead buying expensive gifts for the prestige they could bring.

One question was on Usagi's mind as she picked up a batch of fresh shrimp for the dinner she was planning on treating herself to: Where was the holiday for the lonely people?

She had tried going out to dinner herself on the holiday before, but she had only gotten sympathetic looks from the other dinners, who were, of course, all paired off. After that, she had decided to stay in for Valentine's Day. She could prepare herself a nice dinner, and wouldn't have to deal with any pitying looks. There was also the chance of downing a nice bottle of wine to remind herself that she didn't really need anyone. She'd never tried alcohol before, but maybe a few sips to see what all the fuss was about?

Adding the shrimp to her previous purchases, Usagi bowed low to the shopkeeper before heading on her way. Maybe a stop at the Crown Arcade for a milkshake before heading home, which was empty for the weekend. Her parents had decided to go to a romantic retreat for the holiday, and her younger brother had taken himself off to stay with a friend. She would have the holiday for lover's all to herself, but wasn't that the way it always went?

"Honey, did you order the flowers? You know, the beautiful white ones with blue tips?"

A long-suffering sigh was the first answer. "Of course, honey. After all these years, do you think I'm going to forget? They'll be waiting for you tomorrow."

Sending a glance their way, Usagi saw that the couple was around the same age as her parents. The man was guiding his wife with a steady grip on her elbow, steering her away from the jewelry shops and fur carriers. They were a couple, but the woman seemed too focused on what she could get for the holiday. Christmas was the holiday for gifts, not Valentine's Day.

This one was about showing your love for that one who had their place deep in your heart. Not with candy, not with flowers or flashy diamonds. Just pure emotion, and maybe a gift or two wouldn't hurt if you absolutely felt that it was what you wanted to do. But why, Usagi wondered, had everyone sunk to the belief that it wasn't Valentine's Day unless you had a lover offering a gift?

Never having had either of those things, at least not at the same time, Usagi couldn't understand the need for the perversion of Valentine's Day. Carefully moving away from the couple, Usagi kept heading for her destination. If a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream wouldn't fix her blues, nothing would.

&&&&

"Fix it to go, okay? I've got to get this food home and into the refrigerator. Don't want any of it spoiling before I have a chance to enjoy it tomorrow."

Curling her legs around the legs of the stool in front of the counter, Usagi pressed her palms against the counter that smelled of lemon-scented cleaner. The girl making the milkshake nodded mutely, reaching for a Styrofoam cup.

As she paid for the frozen treat and left the café, Usagi looked toward the overcast sky. Snow had been in the forecast, but there wasn't supposed to be any accumulation. The people going for Valentine's Day carriage rides certainly wouldn't be too happy if snow interrupted their plans.

Nearing her house, Usagi shifted the weight of the bags she held, climbing the front steps slowly as she fumbled in her purse for the house key. Fitting it into the lock, Usagi entered the house and set the bags on the floor as she closed the door and took off her coat.

It was a relatively new recipe she'd found in a magazine article for shrimp and zucchini that she was planning on cooking for her private feast. It would be a personal celebration of the women who were lonely for the lovers' holiday. Hearing the ringing of the telephone, Usagi hurried through the hall and grabbed up the receiver.

"Hello?"

A crackle of static, and then an exuberant voice. "Hello! This is DJ Takahashi Runa, of station WHKL. Who am I speaking to?"

"Ah, this is Tsukino Usagi."

What would a radio DJ be doing, calling her house? "Well, Tsukino-san, I have some good news for you! Various telephone numbers were submitted to the station, of women that weren't going to have a sweetheart to spend Valentine's Day with. But how could this apply to such a sweet sounding young girl?"

"Umm…"

"Tsukino-san, get ready for this! You and a very lucky man who has volunteered out of the goodness of his heart will be dining in tomorrow night with a meal cooked by an expert chef, who's come all the way from Micronesia! And, after that, a romantic carriage ride for two. And, who knows, maybe even a good night kiss!"

Shock was the only emotion Usagi could feel as the woman rattled on, saying that it was a perfect gift! "Takahashi-san, wait!" Usagi finally spit out. "I can't have a date; I didn't sign up for any contest!"

"Apparently, some nice little friend submitted your number then, because we've already got a man all lined up for you tomorrow night!"

Sighing, Usagi realized that she couldn't talk this woman out of her mission. "Fine, just one thing. I cook the dinner. Okay? I've already got my food, and it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

As she tried to think if she had enough food to separate it into two portions, but Usagi asked herself why she even cared. She was _not_ looking forward to making dinner for a mystery date that would probably turn out to be obnoxious! And who had even signed her up for the stupid contest?

"Very well, Tsukino-san, but let's hope your date is impressed! Wouldn't want to disappoint the ones who submitted your number, now would we?"

"Love to," Usagi growled under her breath as she was switched to a receptionist, who took all of the pertinent information, like her address and the menu.

"The menu is very important!" the receptionist, as bubbly as the DJ had been, informed Usagi when she questioned the request. "If your date is allergic, or doesn't like the food choices, we need to know so that a substitute can be found."

As she hung up the phone after being informed what time her date would arrive on Valentine's Day, Usagi tapped her index finger against the table. Just which one of her "well-meaning" friends had decided to call that stupid radio show? They just wouldn't stop trying to set her up, no matter how many times she said she wasn't interested!

&&&&

"Damn it, find somebody else! I'm not playing blind date to some girl who's probably depressed and overweight."

Chiba Mamoru stared at the woman, her red-lacquered nails twirling the paper umbrella in her drink. Tahakashi Runa was one of Motoki's old girlfriends, and even after she and Motoki had broken up, Runa hadn't severed her friendship with Mamoru. He kept a supply of paper umbrellas in her cupboard for the woman's visits, because she loved them even if she wasn't drinking alcohol.

"Come on, Mamoru, I need you! Koshiro cancelled because his mother wants to do a family dinner sort of thing for the holiday."

"Wimp," Mamoru muttered, taking a long drink of his cherry-flavored soda. "Can't you just get one of your guys at the station to help? I'm not available for a blind date, Runa."

"Another date, maybe?" A sly smile fell on Runa's full lips as she looked at the man's rumpled appearance. She had interrupted him in the middle of studying, and although he was irritated, she knew that if she kept it up long enough he would agree to anything just to get her to leave.

A dark look passed over Mamoru's face. "Of course not!"

Runa knew that Mamoru was lonely -- maybe one of the loneliest men in Tokyo -- and from what this girl's friends had told her, this Usagi matched him, even if she didn't show it. The girl who had called had phrased it so oddly -- "Trust me, she might be happy with her friends, but the aching emptiness of being without her soul mate is slowly killing her." Becoming intrigued, Runa had thought it over. Unfortunately, Koshiro, who would have been the perfect candidate for this girl, had cancelled at the last minute. Thinking of Mamoru as a candidate had been pure luck.

"So then, why can't you try to make a lonely girl's Valentine's Day a little happier? Don't you know how many lonely girls are out there without a lover on this holiday? It's our _duty_ to try to help as many as we can!"

"You… do know how crazy that sounds, right? I mean, you were going to set her up with a guy who's running home to Mama's for dinner. On _Valentine's Day_? That guy is definitely a wimp! Do you think _that_ would have made her holiday any better?"

A smile appeared on Runa's face as she nodded, taking a triumphant swig of her drink. "Exactly why I'm asking you! You're definitely nowhere near being wimp material, Mamoru, so that's the best plan."

"Wh-- Wait a minute!"

But he was trapped, and Runa knew it. How could he protest now? It was the best way for the girl to have the opportunity of a date who wasn't a man who ran home to his mother on a holiday that was supposed to be for lovers. Mamoru had a point, and unfortunately for him, Runa knew just how to use it against him.

&&&&

Should there be candles, or just the regular overhead lights? Fancy cloth napkins from her mother's drawer, or disposable paper ones with cheap-looking roses? The white skirt with the red blouse, or the white blouse with the black skirt? There were so many choices to be made now that she had an impromptu date!

Usagi had called her friends, frantic because she had never had a date before that she had to orchestrate. A few movie dates with guys her own age, but they had ended up badly most of the time. Now, it was a whole new game, and she wasn't sure what to do. Her friends hadn't been much help in the advice department, only squealing with joy that she had "won" a free date.

There was only half an hour left before her date was scheduled to appear, and Usagi went about anxiously, making last minute choices. If she didn't make a good impression, it didn't really matter because she was probably only a job to this guy. How much was he getting paid to make a girl's night memorable?

&&&&

His hand curled around the crackling paper wrapped around the bouquet of blue moon roses, Mamoru sighed and looked at the house in front of him. A modest two-story house in a nice neighborhood, with lights illuminating the front walk. He had been given the girl's name, but it had seemed an unbelievable coincidence. Couldn't there be more than one Tsukino Usagi in Tokyo? It didn't necessarily have to be the one that he knew!

He had worn his best black pants, paired with a white button-up shirt. Purchasing a bouquet of roses had been a last-minute decision just before getting to his destination. It wasn't that Mamoru wanted to impress the girl, but he didn't want to be totally bored for a night. How could he entertain a girl that was probably half his age?

Taking a deep breath, he headed up the walkway. Better get it over with quickly so he didn't have to repeat the experience.

&&&&

"Hardly Able Carriage Company. Sherry speaking."

The voice was polite, but distanced, in the way of people answering the phone when they aren't sure who is on the other end. "Yes, hello. I'd like to make a reservation for two on one of your romantic carriage rides. You've got a discount for tonight, isn't that right?"

"Yes, ma'am, but I'm afraid we're almost all booked up. Perhaps…"

"Oh, please, please, can't you squeeze my friends in? It's their first date and I want it to be perfect!"

A pause, then Sherry's hesitant voice came back on the line. "Well, I suppose. Let me speak to the owner, and I'll get back to you."

"Great!"

&&&&

The chime of the doorbell made its way through the house, alerting Usagi to her visitor. A blind date had never been her choice of companionship, but if she had won it in a contest -- one that she hadn't even entered! -- then she might as well take advantage of it. Why not have someone to talk to?

Smoothing down the front of her white, filmy skirt, Usagi smiled politely as she twisted the doorknob, pulling the door open. The smile froze on her face as she saw who stood there, holding a bouquet of blue roses.

Chiba Mamoru, the man that she'd had a crush on for she didn't know how long. She had decided a long time ago that she never would have liked him if her friends hadn't teased her incessantly about it, but after days of repeated reminders that she just _had _to be in love with him, Usagi had fallen for the suggestions. Not that she had ever let anyone know!

"Mamoru, what are you doing here?" she squeaked, her eyes wide. He was on her doorstep, dressed nice, holding roses. On Valentine's Day! Had he-- Oh, no, was he going to profess his love while she was waiting for her blind date?

"Here," he said gruffly, thrusting the flowers toward her. "I'm not looking forward to this night, but Runa pushed me into it. Let's just try to get through it without killing each other, okay?"

Disappointment descended on Usagi's shoulders. Not just because he wasn't really interested in her, but because he had to act like it was the worst task ever assigned to him, just spending an evening in her company. Accepting the flowers with trembling hands, Usagi smiled stiffly, stepping back so that he could enter the foyer. "The dining room is through there. Wait while I put these in water, and then I'll get the, um…"

Suddenly, Usagi realized that she couldn't offer that they share the bottle of wine she'd stashed away for the occasion. She wasn't of the legal age, and it would be her first time trying alcohol. She'd never wanted to before, but she had felt that she should do something special for herself if she had to spend the holiday alone. When she'd realized that she was having a blind date instead, she hadn't wanted to let it spoil her plans. But now that it was Mamoru, he would probably hold that knowledge over her head!

As she went for the vase to deposit the roses, Usagi felt Mamoru's gaze burning into the back of her head. Why did _he_, out of the many men in Tokyo, have to be the one chosen for her blind date? "Damn," she muttered to herself as she filled a blue-tinted vase with water, plunking the flowers into it. After a few steps away, she felt instantly regretful and returned to arrange the roses in a beautiful display. They were the first flowers she'd ever received from a man, and she wasn't about to disrespect them -- even if they were from Mamoru!

Usagi fingered the velvet-soft petals of one of the flowers as she eyed the bottle of wine that had been chilling in a bucket of ice on the counter. It would useless now, she knew. If Mamoru found out that she had been planning to drink before she was legal, he would spread it to all of her friends until it got back to her parents! A catastrophe, to say the least. She had only been planning on a few sips, to see if she liked it, but those few sips would spell danger if the man in her dining room ever knew.

Entering the dining room, Usagi methodically removed the lids from the food that had been retaining the heat. "I've got a beautiful shrimp zucchini prepared for tonight," she said, as if she were a waitress reciting the menu. "It's my first time attempting this particular recipe, but from what I tasted, it seems all right."

"You cooked this?" Mamoru said, a skeptical eye falling on the food in front of him. "Maybe I shouldn't eat it then! Although, if you tasted it, then I'm sure you had an entire portion! Surprised there's anything left for me."

Even though she was used to his biting comments, now that he was in her home, they hit her even harder. "There's no rule that says you have to stay," she hissed. "If you don't want to try my dinner, then get out of my house. It's not like I'll care or anything."

The man raised blue eyes to her, lips compressing into a thin line. "Usagi, I didn't…" A sigh. "Look, I'm sorry, ok? I've just never done this before, and knowing that I have to entertain you for an evening-- It just got to me, okay?"

"Entertain me? I'm not a child, Mamoru!"

He winced, shaking his head. "No, no, that's not what I meant. I've never been on a blind date before, ok? Runa came to me and said she needed a favor because the guy who was initially supposed to do this had new plans. I wasn't even prepared for this until yesterday! Give me a break, all right?"

"Okay… Sorry."

Settling in the chair across from Mamoru, Usagi spread her napkin over her lap for safety in case of spills. A maroon cloth napkin, one of her mother's finest. She had chosen the fanciest, most beautiful settings she had for the date that had been dropped into her lap. Now that she knew it was Mamoru, shouldn't she be feeling slighted after all of her effort?

She watched nervously as he took a bite of the dinner, picking up her own chopsticks and sliding her bowl of rice a bit closer. "Hey, this is pretty good." He glanced at her, surprise reflected in his eyes. Finally, Usagi felt so proud of herself. She had made a meal that was above the man's expectations, and that lifted her self-confidence. It would have helped if he hadn't been her dinner guest, but the point was moot by now.

As they delved into their dinner, Usagi kept her eyes on him. "So, why did you volunteer for this blind date thing? Strapped for cash?"

"Not really. I was roped into it by the DJ, who's a friend of mine, after your _real_ date cancelled."

The man who was actually supposed to be her date hadn't wanted to participate? That certainly didn't bolster Usagi's courage in the least. Why did he have to let her know these little details that could only hurt?

"Mamoru," she said slowly. "How much are you getting paid for this?"

He frowned, his chopsticks halting in the air a few feet from his mouth. "What? Paid? Damn, Usagi, what kind of monster do you think I am? Maybe Koshiro was getting paid for his services, but I'm just doing a favor for a friend!"

Mamoru knew that he was making Usagi feel bad with his harsh words, but there was nothing to be done for it. A prime night of studying was ruined just so he could do a favor for Runa, who he had never been that close in the first place. Why should he try to act as if he were enjoying himself, when he wasn't? But at least the food was delicious -- he had to offer Usagi a point for that.

"Please, you don't have to go through with the deal. There's no reason to stick around now that you know that it's me you're supposed to be 'servicing.' I won't hold you to anything, and you can even tell that DJ that you stuck around until late, if you want. I'll agree to whatever."

Usagi kept her gaze locked on Mamoru's, refusing to back down even when something like pity entered his eyes. "I know that you and I haven't been on the best of terms, Usagi, but hasn't it been better lately? I've been trying to be your friend, you know. It's not so bad that Runa had me come here. I'm… kind of glad, actually."

"You-- you are?"

"Of course. It's a fool-proof way to get you to start being my friend." He offered such a sincere grin that Usagi couldn't help but smile back. It was true: he hadn't called her 'Odango' for weeks, and she had always despised that odorous nickname. She had noticed, of course, when he had stopped her calling her the name, but she had always expected there was some kind of ulterior motive. But, friendship?

A shaky truce was struck, and they finished the rest of their dinner with friendly conversation. Mamoru exclaimed with wonder at the dessert Usagi supplied: a beautiful two-layer chocolate cake shaped intricately in the calligraphy for love, in varying shades of red, starting with the brightest and ending up at the other end with a faint pink.

"Exquisite!"

"I had Mako-chan help me…" she admitted, blushing slightly. "There was no way I was going to be able to get the frosting or the mold exactly right, but Mako-chan offered a few tips."

"But it was your idea, and that makes it special. How did you come up with something like this, Usagi?"

"I just… thought." There was no explaining it, and Usagi knew that. How could you explain creating a symbol for love for a blind date? There was no guarantee that she would have liked the guy, and if she hadn't, he might have gotten the wrong idea from the cake. When Mamoru said as much, she just shrugged. "If he tried to think something else, I would've just said it was all in the spirit of the holiday. It was really a last minute thing, but Mako-chan was so helpful in getting it together!"

The cake was beautiful, and it tasted as good as it looked. As Usagi was biting into her own serving, the phone rang. Muttering an excuse me to Mamoru, she crossed to the phone in the hallway. "Yes?"

"Hello, yes. Is this Tsukino Usagi?"

"Yes, it is."

"Hi. This is Sherry, from the Hardly Able Carriage Company. You've got a reservation for two for a romantic carriage ride in an hour. Is that acceptable?"

"A- a reservation? But, I didn't make any…"

Glancing over her shoulder to see Mamoru enjoying his cake, Usagi knew that he hadn't been responsible for anything like a romantic carriage ride, either. "Yes, ma'am, I know. It was called in by a--" There was the shuffle of papers as the woman searched her records. "Well, she didn't give her name, actually. But I was told to make sure that you were informed."

"Well, thank you. I'll see if my… date wants to go. Thank you."

As she made her way back to the dining room, Usagi smiled at Mamoru's quizzical look. "Looks like we've got a bit of entertainment tonight."

"Oh?"

"Someone reserved a carriage ride for us. Supposed to be romantic, I gather."

"No need to worry about romance with us!" Mamoru laughed.

&&&&

The horses were restless, but that was to be expected. They'd been taking couples for sedate rides all evening, and they were ready to test their limits. The handlers refused to allow them their freedom, knowing that it would be dangerous to give them a taste when there were more customers waiting. "Soon as we get you back home, girls," the man said, eyes shaded by the cowboy hat he wore.

"Next riders are coming up, Shawn. Are you ready?"

The man looked up to see his wife striding up, her stomach stretched with her latest pregnancy. "Hey, Melanie. More Asians?"

The woman laughed, brushing a strand of red hair from her face. "What do you expect? We're in Japan!"

"I can't believe Uncle John roped us into this gig in Japan. What's he expecting, anyway?"

"Just be nice, okay?"

"Sure, sure."

The man looked at the couple striding up. Regular looking Asian couple, although the woman's hair style seemed a bit out of place. Pasting on the smile for the customers, Shawn nodded at them. "How are you folks doing tonight?"

Usagi glanced at Mamoru, having grabbed onto his arm as they'd crossed the busy street. Now, she didn't want to release it. "Folks?" she whispered to Mamoru, seeking a translation for the unfamiliar English word.

"People," he replied, leaning down close to her ear. "These Americans and their slang -- it's almost as bad as an Osaka accent!"

Stifling a giggle, Usagi smiled politely at the man. As they climbed onto the carriage, a "wedding carriage," she was told, Usagi took her seat carefully. The carriage shook as Mamoru perched on the seat beside her, wrapping an arm around her for balance. The American man got into the driver's seat, and they were off.

The horses walked slowly, clopping along the road at their sedate pace. It caused a rocking motion that could easily put a passenger to sleep. "I'm glad you're the one they chose for me tonight." Usagi's words were so low that Mamoru almost couldn't hear her.

Glancing down to make sure that he'd heard her correctly, he saw a soft smile on her face. "You know, I'm glad, too." Impetuously leaning down to press a kiss on top of her head, Mamoru looked toward the sky where a full moon glowed over the carriage, lighting their way.

_Maybe he won't mind about the wine_, Usagi thought to herself as she settled more firmly into Mamoru's grasp. She would offer some when he took her back home. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, and maybe… more?


End file.
